torenfandomcom-20200216-history
Ader
Ader, located between the Dark Ocean and the Blackadder forest, is the third largest nation on Toor. It is also the newest, formed a hundred and fifty years after the revolution against Pyre. It is a wildly corrupt land, and in it's mere 100 years of existence, has faced eight major revolutions. The most powerful houses of Ader often stage violent, bloody coups against each other, to place their own "rightful" heirs onto the throne. The current king is Greggory Coren Vaelen, a seasoned general from house Vaelen, who has filled every major seat in the government with members of his house, and started butchering anyone who whispers against him. Regardless of rank or affiliation, he has butchered all individuals indiscriminately. Most notably may be his brother, whose head now stands on a pike outside of the palace, as a warning to all of his own house, that no dishonor to the king will be tolerated. In Ader, the king rules over numerous lords of various houses and allegiances, gaining power from their armies. These lords are required to swear fealty to the king, lest their lands and titles be stripped of them, and their houses destroyed down to the last child of their lineage. The courts are handled by individuals placed by the king and the king's aides, meaning that a member of house Vaelen can get away with virtually anything without fear of retribution by the courts. Those who dare to cross the house find themselves subject to false claims of treason, and are quickly sentenced to death in "fair" trials. 'Notable Houses' ' House Vaelen': House of the King, Vaelen is as old as the revolution against Pyre. Called the Jackels, they currently control the entire government, from the highest branch to the lowest rank. Their symbol is that of a jackel devouring a crown Their words are "Devour the weak" Dishonorable, CE Preferred Class Rogue House Caerian: House of the previous King, Caerian is in ruins, with only two known heirs and their patriarch dead, Caerian is expected to die out soon - especially because the king has a personal vendetta against them. Their symbol is that of a dear, pierced with an arrow. Their words are "Earthly right" Dishonorable, CG Preferred Class Ranger House Raiden: Bankers, brokers and traders, house Raiden is known as the second wealthiest house in the world (next to House Kadath), they have bought themselves into good graces with the newest king, and can be expected to do the same with the next. House Raiden also controls the Stoneriver Bridge, which bridges the massive stoneriver river, and connects Aden to Vae. They charge a large toll to anyone seeking to cross the bridge, which often leads to horribly failed attempts to cross the rapids in boats. Their symbol is that of a gold piece in front of a sack of gold. Their words are "To the victor; the spoils" Honorable, LE Preferred Class Rogue House Tetrian: Clerics and holy men, house Tetrian is perhaps the purest of the houses in Ader, serving the Gods above all else. They heal the sick and the weak without question of loyalty or house. Their symbol if of a pair of glowing, open hands. Their words are "Do no harm" Honorable, NG Preferred Class Cleric House Pain: Descended from the mass conqueror, Vaelerian Pain, house Pain is known to be the most ravenous and destructive fighters, the world over. Only direct blood descendents of the great Pain are allowed to march under the banner of this house, and they rarely align themselves with any other houses. They currently seem content enough to hold their lands, but it is well known that the king fears the day when their land holdings aren't enough for the Children of Pain, and their soldiers march to the drums of war again. Their symbol is that of a massive bull, pierced with swords, devouring the world. Their words are "To the last man" Dishonorable, CN Preferred Class Barbarian 'Notable Cities' ' Aden': capital city of Ader and seat of house Vaelen, Aden is a sprawling metropolis with over 300,000 inhabitants in the city proper, and well over 200,000 more in the surrounding farm lands. Known as the City of Lights, Aden was built on top of Faerie burial ground, and the magics from that burial ground illuminate the buildings of Ader. Their walls glow with an eerie luminescence that unsettles most new comers to the city. Core: The seat of house Pain, a large citadel with a total of 50,000 inhabitants. 30,000 of which are blood related to Vaelerian Pain, and the other 20,000 of which are slaves. The population of Core is actually made diffuse into numerous small principalities within the surrounding territory, each of which is ruled over by a member of house Pain. The total land area around Core is roughly a 80 mile radius from it's center, which has been built up quite extensively. Solstice: Seat of house Tetrian, Solstice is a harbor city out of which the navy of Aden is created and commanded. The docks of Solstice have been hailed as a wonder of the world. They consist of massive 13 foot thick, 40 foot high wave breaking walls (that also aide in repelling foreign attack). Inside of the walls there are 12 rings, starting at a ring of only 100 feet in diameter, and the largest ring ending at a half mile in diameter, the rings serve as the docks for Solstice and allow thousands of ships to dock at any given time. The population of Solstice, not including visitors, is about 180,000. Including traders and dignitaries, the total population reaches almost 400,000. Forjin: Seat of house Raiden, Forjin is a lavish city that has spared no expense in it's decadence and debauchery. Brothels line the marble paved roads, lit by orbs of magic floating upon rods plated with silver. The hefty toll to enter Forjin's city proper (2,000 gold a head) combined with the army of elite guard known as the Golden Watch, keep out any would-be thieves and riff-raft. Surrounding the city walls is a vast urban area which can charitably be called slums, in which the slaves and workers of house Raiden live. The total population of Forjin is roughly 9,000 in the city proper, and another 40,000 in the surrounding slums. Samin: Seat of house Caerian, Samin is now in ruins. The formerly glorious city (and capital of Ader) housed a beautiful palace lined with gold. After the conquest of house Vaelen, the city was sacked. It's in ruins at present, the palace itself is nothing but a heap of stone. The gold and silver were ripped off the walls and taken from the tables, to help make the new capital in Aden. Walking through the streets, there are burnt and broken buildings all about. Wounded men who tried to fight the Vaelen's sit, defeated. Only 20,000 people live in what used to be a bustling metropolis. Large portions of the city have been taken over by the monsters of the wilderness and by brigands and rogues who seek to form their own crime families. 'Notable Laws' Magic is forbidden to those who are not nobility. Occasionally, if an individual is giving the king particular trouble, he will call upon the members of house Avil from Talos, paying them a substantial sum to hunt down and butcher covens of wizards. Even one word spoken against the king is considered high treason and is punishable by execution on the spot. 'Notable Culture' Fear of one's neighbor is very prevalent. Everyone hates the king, but no one will say as much, or even come close to implying it. The king has an absolute grip on the country, and does not permit such things. 'Notable Bloodlines' ' Vvardish': Manifesting in the Tetrian house exclusively, the Vvardish bloodline grants those born with it immense healing capabilities. Pain: Those born of the Pain bloodline only manifest in House Pain, and are directly tied by descent from Vaelen Pain. They have incredible strength, supposedly able to hurl elephants. Eigamann: Only those of House Raiden exhibit this bloodline. It gives the user an immense amount of control over demons and devils, allowing them to make pacts with them.